This invention relates to a semiconductor wafer to be selectively etched electrochemically in an etching solution.
Various electrochemical etching methods have been utilized to produce accelerometers, pressure sensors or other semiconductor devices from a semiconductor wafer. One serious problem with conventional electrochemical etching methods is that the uneven distribution of currents and potentials in the semiconductor wafer is caused by the uneven distribution of electric force lines in the peripheral portion of the semiconductor wafer and the uneven distribution of flows of the etching solution to degrade the etching uniformity and accuracy.